La petite soeur de James potter
by Nakuru Akisawa
Summary: Et si James avait une petite soeur? Les choses aurait-elle été différente? C'est ce que vous allez savoir en lisant cette fic! LilyJames Sirius? Rémus? RELUE ET CORRIGER!New Chapitre
1. Premier jour de Classe

Bonjour à tous . Une nouvelle fanfic. J'ai le flash en lisant un histoire sur Harry potter. Enfin j'espère que vous aller l'aimer!

-Les personnage d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas ils sont a J.K. Rowling.

-pour cette fanfic les maraudeur et lily sont en 7ème !Et le point de vue est celui de la soeur de james!

Bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre 1 : Premier jour de Classe**_

- Gryffondor !

Ouais, je suis à gryffondor. Je ne suis pas beaucoup surprise d'ailleurs, toute ma famille a été là. Au fait, je me suis pas présentée, mon nom est Stéphanie Élisabeth Potter. Oui, Potter, comme dans James Potter ! C'est mon grand frère. Justement je le vois applaudir avec son grand sourire pendant que je me dirige vers lui. Il me fait une petite place puis ce tourne vers moi.

- Bienvenue a Gyffondor, petite sœur.

- Un autre Potter parmi nous, dit Sirius, le meilleur ami de mon frère

- J'espère qu'elle sera plus studieuse que son frère, rajoute Remus, son autre meilleur ami

- Eh bien pas moi. Je suis sûr que ma petite sœur va devenir une maraudeuse.

- Ne compte pas là dessus grand frère, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire

Mon frère veut pour rajouter quelque chose quand Dumbledore se lève pour parler. Après avoir fait un long discours il nous souhaite bon appétit et la nourriture apparaît sur la table ! Quand tout le monde a fini, je suis la Préfète en Chef jusqu'au dortoir. Arrivée à un tableau avec une grosse dame dessus, elle dit le mot de passe. Une fois à l'intérieur, je suis étonnée ! C'est tellement beau et grand. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Je monte choisir ma chambre avec quelques unes de mes amies qui sont aussi a gryffondor. Une fois que j'ai pris ma douche et rangé mes affaires, je me couche, impatiente d'être le lendemain.

- Stéphanie.

- Steph.

Je me réveille lentement en entendant mon nom. J'ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir ma meilleure amie Catherine qui me sourit.

- Il est temps de te lever si tu ne veux pas être en retard

Je me lève en vitesse et court prendre une bonne douche.

- Tu me rejoindras dans la Grande Salle ! Me dit mon amie

- D'accord.

Je sors de la salle de bain une fois prête et descends dans la salle commune. Là, je vois mon frère et ses amis.

- Salut toi. Me dit-il.

- Salut !

- Tu restes avec nous ?

- Non désolée, je dois rejoindre Catherine dans la Grande Salle.

- Ok

Je me précipite vers la sortie ne voulant pas faire attendre plus longtemps mon amie. En tournant un coin, je fonce dans quelqu'un.

-Attention !

- Désolée, lui dis-je

- Tiens, tiens si ce n'est pas Potter.

Je regarde dans qui j'ai foncé et je vois par malheur Lucius Malefoy. Mon frère m'a parlé de lui et sa bande, tous des Serpentard … des futurs Mangemorts.

- Tu es Lucius Malfoy ! Mon frère m'a parlé de toi.

- Ça m'étonne, venant de lui !

- C'est surtout qu'il voulait me prévenir des futurs mangemorts comme toi.

- Je vois que tu es aussi arrogante que ton frère. Si je peux te donner un conseil, reste loin de moi, car un accident est si vite arrivé …

Il s'avance vers moi en disant ces mots et bien vite je me retrouve entre lui et le mur. Je le vois sortir sa baquette et je commence à avoir peur quand une voix que je connais bien l'arrête.

- Lâche-la Malfoy.

- Et pourquoi ça Potter ?

- Car si tu la touches, tu le regretteras !

Malfoy sourit à mon frère et part, suivi de sa bande. Mon frère se tourne vers moi et me prend par les épaules.

- Tu n'as rien ? Me demande t-il

- Non ça va.

Il me lâche les épaules, prend ma main et se dirige vers la grande salle. Arrivé là-bas, il me lâche et je me dirige vers mon amie.

- Où étais-tu ? Je commençais à me faire du souci.

Je lui raconte ma petite aventure.

- Une chance que ton frère était là !

- Ouais (je me tourne vers mon frère) une chance !

Une fois le repas terminé, la Préfète en Chef nous remet les emplois du temps. Aujourd'hui, j'ai :

Métamorphose

Potion

Libre

Dîner

Et 2 heure de DCLFM (1)

Je me dirige vers le dortoir, accompagnée de Catherine, pour prendre mes livres pour le premier cours qui commence dans 10 min.

J'ai beaucoup aimé ma première journée de cours. Le professeur McGonagall est sévère mais enseigne très bien. Le professeur Slughorn est un peu bizarre mais assez sympa et le professeur Quirell est … enfin … tout s'est bien passé ! Couchée dans mon lit, je réfléchis à ma journée et me dis encore que si mon frère n'avait par été là ce matin, je me serais peut-être retrouvée à l'infirmerie la première journée de classe. Enfin, espérons que ça ne se reproduise plus ! Je m'endors en pensant à quel point je vais aimer cette école !

_**À suivre**_

_**1 : Défence contre les forces du mals ( mais je crois que vous le saviez déjà)**_

_**bientôt le chapitre 2**_

_**Nakuru akisawa**_


	2. Quiddicth !

_**Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfic. Jespere que vous aller l'aimer**_

_**Je remercie ceux et celle qui mon laisser des reviews!**_

_**diclaime: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas ils son a J.K Rowling**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Chapitre 2 : Quiddicth !!**

La mi-octobre arrive, je cours dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour me dépêcher d'aller à l'entraînement de quiddicth de mon frère. J'adore le quiddicth, l'an prochain je vais m'inscrire, pas pour être attrapeuse comme mon frère mais pour être poursuiveuse. Arrivée dehors, je me précipite vers le terrain. En m'approchant je regarde qui forme l'équipe. Comme Poursuiveuses, il y a Marie Johnson, Joany Spinet et Mégane Bell, comme Gardien et capitaine de l'équipe Étienne Dubois, comme Batteurs deux des meilleurs amis à mon frère Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black et bien sur comme Attrapeur mon frère James Potter. Arrivée au terrain je me dirige vers un banc quand j'entends crier ....

-ATTENTION !!!!

Je tournes la tête pour voir le Souaffle se diriger très vite vers moi, suivi de mon frère qui essaie de le rattraper .Une seconde avant la collision avec mon visage je rattrape le Souaffle sous les yeux impressionnés des membres de l'équipe. Avec un grand sourire, je le relance et il se dirige directement vers les buts. Voyant cela toute l'équipe m'applaudit.

Après l'incident de tout à l'heure, l'équipe a repris son entraînement. Après une heure de pratique, ils redescendrent pour se diriger vers les douches. Mégane est la dernière à descendre quand tout à coup, elle se fait frapper de plein fouet par un sort. Elle tombe d'une bonne dizaine de mètres et atterrit durement sur le sol dans un craquement d'os. Tout l'équipe et moi on se dirige elle. Mégane est inconsciente. Étienne la prend et se dirige vers l'infirmerie en vitesse, nous sur ses talons.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière s'occupa de notre amie.

- Et puis ? demande Dubois à l'infirmière

- Elle est gravement blessée ! Nous dit-elle

- Pourra t-elle jouer dimanche ? Ajouta Marie

- J'ai bien peur que non ! Répond Mme Pomfresh

- Ah non ! dit Joany. Il va falloir trouver une autre poursuiveuse !

- Je crois que je l'ai déjà trouvée !dit Dubois

- Qui ? Lui demande t-on

- Toi, Potter, dit le capitaine en me pointant

- Moi ?

- Ma sœur ?

- Mais oui. Elle a fait un très beau coup, tout à l'heure. Je suis sûr que le professeur McGonagall n'y verra pas d'inconvénient ! Ajoute Etienne

- Ça ne me dérange pas, lui dis-je

- Moi si ! Dit mon frère.

- James ne commence pas !

- Steph, je ne veux pas q'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Fais-moi confiance.

- Allez, Potter! Laisse la jouer ! dit Marie

- Il ne va rien lui arriver ! Ajoute Joany

- On est là pour veiller sur ta sœur, James! dit Remus

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas! Ajoute Sirius

- De tout façon tu n'as pas le choix. Allez, Potter ! dit Dubois

- Aaahhh ! D'accord ! Finit par dire mon frère.

- Merciii ! Lui dis-je en lui sautant au cou.

Aussitôt sortie de l'infirmerie, Étienne va voir la directrice de notre maison pour avoir son accord, qu'elle donne avec plaisir. Après beaucoup d'entraînement je joue assez bien. Dimanche arrive vite, à mon grand malheur. Aujourd'hui, on joue contre Serpentard et devinez qui forme l'équipe. Eh oui, la bande à Malefoy. Il est le capitaine et aussi un Poursuiveur. Narcissa Black et sa soeur Bellatrix, cousines à Sirius, sont aussi des Poursuiveuses. Rodolphus Lestrange joue en tant que Gardien, Severus Rogue en tant qu'Attrapeur et Jean Crabe et Samuel Goyle sont les Batteurs. Sortant de mes pensées, je réussis à entendre la fin du discours de notre capitaine.

- Faites bien attention à Crabe et Goyle car ils peuvent vous envoyer des Cognard. Pour finir, si on joue bien, l'équipe des Serpentard n'a aucune chance.

Une fois le discours fini, on se lève pour se diriger vers le terrain bondé de monde. En entendant le nom de notre équipe, nous nous précipitons sur nos balais sur le terrain. Mme Bibine s'avance et dit aux capitaines de se serrer la main. Elle relâche le vif d'or et les Cognard et lance le Souaffle. La partie commence.

J'entends le professeur Bibine sonner une pause et je me dirige vers les vestiaires après avoir regardé le tableau des points. 100 à 50 pour nous. C'est bien parti mais la partie n'est pas encore finie. La pause finit et le jeu recommence. Malefoy attrape le Souaffle et se dirige vers les buts mais est stoppé par Marie qui l'envoie à Joany qui me l'envoie. Je me dirige vers les buts de Serpentard quand j'entends Marie me crier ...

- STEPH ATTENTION !!!

Trop tard, un Cognard vient me percuter directement à la tête. Je me sens tomber de mon balai et arriver sur le sol durement avant de perdre connaissance.

_**À suivre**_

_**Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre .Bientôt la laissés Plein de Review, car elles sont la nourriture d'un auteur et j'ai très FAIM.**_

_**Nakuru akisawa**_


	3. Le diagnostiqué est …

_**Bonjours à tous! Me revoilà avec un Nouveau chapitre!Cette fois le point de vue est celui de James! Vous allez voir pourquoi!**_

_**Merci à: alexandra07, ali et Alanthia pour leurs reviews!**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Chapitre 3 : Le diagnostiqué est …**

PVO : James Potter

- STEPH ATTENTION !!!!

Je me retourne pour voir un Cognard se diriger droit vers ma petite sœur. Je me prépare à me diriger à sa poursuite … trop tard il la frappe à la tête et elle tombe de son balai. Je me dirige vers ma sœur. Elle est sur le sol, inconsciente, et elle saigne à la tête. Arrivé à elle, je la prends dans mes bras en faisant attention à sa tête et je me précipite à l'infirmerie, l'équipe sur les talons.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, je la pose sur un lit et appelle l'infirmière qui arrive en courrant.

- Oh mon dieu !! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Elle a reçu un Cognard sur la tête et elle est tombe de son balai !

- Je vais l'examiner ! Allez, tout le monde dehors !!

J'hésite, je ne veux pas la laisser. Sirius m'attrape le bras et m'entraîne hors de l'infirmerie. Nous allons dans la salle commune et montons dans notre dortoir.

- Ca va aller, James, me dit Sirius

Je ne réponds pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Dans deux jours elle ira mieux, dit Rémus

- Pas m'inquiéter ! C'est facile à dire, ce n'est pas ta sœur qui est blessée.

- Calme-toi ! Rémus voulait juste te réconforter, dit Sirius

- Ouais … Désolé, Rémus

- Pas problème !

* * * * *

Je suis dans la grande salle avec mes trois meilleurs amis, quand le professeur McGonagall vient me voir.

- M. Potter. Le directeur veut vous voir. Le mot de passe est Dragée Surprise.

- D'accord, Madame.

Je me dirige vers le bureau du directeur. Arriver à la statut, je dis le mot de passe et monte les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau je cogne et attends une réponse.

- Entrez !

J'ouvre la porte et je rentre. Une fois dans le bureau, je lâche un petit cri de surprise en voyant mes parents.

- Ah ! M. Potter ! On vous attendait.

- Monsieur le directeur … maman, papa !

Je me dirige vers eux et m'assois sur la chaise qui reste.

- Bon comme vous le savez, votre fille est à l'infirmerie. Son état est plus grave que nous le pensions …. (Il prend une respiration) Elle est tombée dans le coma.

- QUOI !!!! Crions-nous en même temps ma mère, mon père et moi.

- L'infirmière a fait ce qu'elle a pu !

- Va t-elle sens sortir ? Demanda mon Père

- Nous ne le savons pas.

* * * *

Un semaine … … 7 jours … … … toujours pas de changement. Ma petite sœur est encore dans le coma. Mes parents quitte rarement l'infirmerie et si je n'avais pas de cours, je resterais moi aussi. Toute l'équipe est venue au moins une fois. Je suis fatigué car je dors très peu … j'ai peur de perdre ma sœur.

Je passe la plupart de mon temps à son chevet, à écouter les « bip » que fait la machine qui surveille son cœur. Je lui parle en espérant une réponse qui ne vient jamais. Sirius et Rémus me soutiennent, mais eux aussi ont peur, car ils apprécient aussi beaucoup ma sœur.

Stéphanie … ma petite sœur. Je me souviens quand on était jeune et que je la taquinais, mais aussi je la protégeais. Ce que je n'ai pas su faire le jour du match ….

Tout s'est passé si vite. Je vois encore le Cognard frapper ma sœur, elle, tomber de son balai, Malefoy parler avec un batteur de son équipe … Malefoy !!! Sur le coup je n'y ai plus pensé, mais je me souviens maintenant, il parlait avec un batteur quand s'est arrivé. Et si tout ça était voulu … si Malefoy avait fait exprès … Je vais le TUER !!!

Je me lève et je me dirige vers la sortie quand Sirius m'arrête.

- Où vas-tu ? Me demande t-il.

- Voir Lucius Malefoy.

- Et pourquoi ? Me demande Rémus

- C'est de sa faute si ma sœur est comme ça.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Après que le Cognard aie frappé ma sœur, j'ai vu Malfoy parler avec un de ses batteurs !

- Ah le Rat !! Dit Sirius. Il va le payer !

- Vous venez avec moi ?

- Bien sur ! Dit Sirius avec une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux.

- Rémus ?

- Je vais rester ici pour veiller sur ta sœur.

- Ok !

Je sors de l'infirmerie suivie de Sirius et pars à la recherche de Malefoy. Je le vois dans un corridor et m'élance vers lui. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, je lui donne un bon coup de poing dans la figure.

- C'est de ta faute !!

- Quoi ?? Dit-il

- Si ma sœur est dans le coma. C'est de ta faute.

- Et que comptes-tu faire. Tu n'as aucune preuve.

Je m'élance à nouveau pour lui donner un autre coup, quand le professeur McGonagall arrive.

- M. Potter, M. Malefoy que se passe t-il ?

- Il m'a attaqué ! Dit Malefoy

- M. Potter ?

- C'est de sa faute si Stéphanie est dans le coma ! C'est lui qui a dit à Crabe de lancer ce Cognard !

- C'est vrai M. Malefoy ?

- Non !

- Si. Je t'ai entendu le dire ! Dit Sirius

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Madame.

- Menteur ! Lui dis-je.

- Du calme, Messieurs.

- C'est vrai Professeur McGonagall. Je l'ai entendu. Dit … Lily Evans.

- Eh bien, M. Malefoy, suivez-moi dans le bureau du directeur.

Une fois que Malefoy et McGonagall sont partis, je me tourne vers LiLy.

- Merci Evans.

- De rien Potter ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant

Je regard Sirius et ensemble, nous retournons à l'infirmerie. En ouvrant les portes, un étrange « biiiiip » continu se fait entendre.

Je me précipite vers le lit de ma sœur.

Son cœur s'est ARRÊTE !!!!!

_**A suivre**_

_**Et oui le chapitre est fini ! Bientôt la suite!**_

_**Laissez moi des reviews car j'adore ça!**_

_**Nakuru akisawa**_


	4. Souvenirs

_**D'ahhh me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! Désoler si j'ai été longue mais j'ai été débordé**__**e. Le prochain chapitre va être encore un peu long à venir mais je vais essayer de faire vite !**_

_**Diclaime : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sauf Stéphanie Potter**_

_**Je remercie tout ceux et celle qui mon envoyer des reviews.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Chapitre 4 : Souvenir**s

POV : James Potter

NON … Non pas elle, pas ma sœur. Elle ne peut pas mourir. Non je ne veux pas y croire.

Mme Pomfresh fait tout pour faire repartir son cœur. Pendant ce temps, mes parents essayent désespérément de me faire sortir de l'infirmerie. Je ne bouge plus et je me laisse entraîner par mon père. Une fois dehors … on attend … 5minutes … 10 minutes … 15 minutes. Quand enfin l'infirmière sort, mes parents et moi on s'empresse d'aller la retrouver pour avoir des nouvelles.

- Alors ? Demanda ma mère.

- J'ai réussi à faire repartir son cœur … Mais elle est toujours dans le coma, répond l'infirmière.

Je soupire de soulagement. Bien qu'elle soit toujours dans le coma, elle est toujours vivante.

- Est-ce que je peux aller la voir ? Demandé-je

- Bien sûr M. Potter. Mais restez calme ! Me dit l'infirmière

- Promis.

Pendant que Mme Pomfresh parle à mes parents, je rentre dans l'infirmerie et je m'approche du lit de ma sœur. Je n'aime pas la voir là, aussi blême. J'ai peur qu'elle nous quitte … tout ça à cause de Malefoy. Si je pouvais l'attraper … Je le tuerais. J'approche une chaise du lit et je m'assois.

- Salut Steph … Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais j'espère que oui. Tu me manques Steph et j'ai hâte que tu te réveilles. Les parents aussi, d'ailleurs. Allez, réveille-toi petite sœur. Sirius, Rémus et moi, on a hâte de pouvoir recommencer à te taquiner. Catherine, elle, a hâte de te parler car sa meilleure amie lui manque. Allez, Steph réveille-toi.

Rien à faire elle ne bouge toujours pas.

Je reste là, sans bouger, à attendre un signe, mais rien.

Je me plonge dans mes souvenirs de notre jeunesse.

Quand on riait.

Quand on se taquinait.

Quand je la consolais.

Quand on se parlait, tout simplement.

Puis je recommence à lui parler de notre passé. De nos aventures….

_*Flash back*_

_Stéphanie a 5 ans et elle grimpe dans un arbre car elle a vu un nid d'oiseau et elle veut voir si il y a des œufs. Un fois qu'elle est montée assez haut, James, qui a 9 ans, remarque que sa sœur est dans l'arbre et lui crie de descendre. Stéphanie sursaute et glisse de sa branche. Voyant sa petite sœur tomber, James se positionne pour la rattraper. Stéphanie lui tombe dessus. James lui dit :_

_Ça va ?_

_Oui_

_(en colère) Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de monter dans cet arbre ? Tu es folle !_

_Je voulais voir le nid._

_- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te blesser ?_

_Désolée, James_

_Ça va … Mais ne recommence plus. Ok ?_

_Promis. Désolée._

_Approche. (il la prend dans ses bras) Désolé d'avoir crié. Mais j'ai eu peur pour toi._

_Je comprends. _

_*fin du flash back*_

Aussitôt que j'ai fini de lui parler de ce souvenir, j'en commence un autre.

_*flash back*_

_James a 11 ans et il vient de recevoir ça lettre de Poudlard, il va sur le chemin de travers avec sa mère et Stéphanie qui a 7 ans. Après quelques achats, Stéphanie commence à être tannée. Pendant que James et sa mère regardent la liste, elle décide d'aller faire un tour seule, en croyant que sa mère et son frère ne le remarqueraient pas._

_Elle commence à s'éloigner et est rapidement engloutie dans la foule. La mère de James essaye pour prendre la main de la petite fille pour continuer leurs achats, quand elle remarque que sa fille a disparu. _

_- Mais qu'est-ce que…?!_

_- Il y a un problème maman ? demande James à sa mère._

_- Ta sœur a disparu !_

_- Quoi !_

_Alors James et sa mère commencent à chercher la petite Potter en criant son nom._

_Pendant ce temps, la petite aventurière commence à avoir peur, car elle est perdue seul au milieu d'une foule d'étrangers, sans savoir où est sa famille. Des larmes commencent à apparaître au coin de ses yeux … Elle se met à pleurer et à crier :_

_- Maman … James … Où êtes-vous ?_

_Stéphanie commence à courir tout en continuant de crier._

_Puis elle fonce dans quelqu'un._

_- Désolée …_

_- Stéphanie ??_

_La petite fille regarde l'inconnu pour voir son père._

_- PAPA !!! Crie t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. _

_- Alors, petite demoiselle, que fais-tu ici ?_

_- Je me suis perdue._

_- Si on allait retrouver ta mère et ton frère ? Ils sont sans doute en train de te chercher._

_Adrian Potter prend sa fille dans ses bras et part chercher sa femme et son fils._

_James et sa mère cherchent encore Stéphanie quand ils voient M. Potter arriver avec la petite dans ses bras._

_- STÉPHANIE ! Crient la mère et le fils en unisson._

_- MAMAN, GRAND FRÈRE._

_Elle quitte les bras de son père pour aller rejoindre sa mère et son frère._

_- Où étais-tu ? demande James_

_- Je m'étais perdue en voulant partir toute seule._

_- Ne refais plus jamais ça. Une chance que ton père t'a trouvée ! dit Élisabeth Potter._

_- Oui ! Je te promets maman de plus partir toute seule._

_*fin du flash back*_

- Tu vois Steph, cette là, j'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi. Je pensais que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir. Mais ça ne vaudra jamais la fois où …

_*flash back*_

_James vient de finir sa première année à Poudlard. Ses parents ont décidé de lui offrir un balai à cause de ses bonnes notes. Une journée où James est parti avec ses nouveaux amis Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black et que ses parent sont très occupés, Stéphanie, qui s'ennuie, décide d'aller voir le beau balais de son frère. _

_Selon son frère, son balai est le plus rapide et elle veut voir si c'était vrai. Elle va dans la chambre de son frère, prend le balai et sort à l'extérieur. Elle va dans le fond du jardin pour pas que ses parents la voient et enfourche le balais. Elle s'envole à quelques mètres du sol et se pose. _

_Mais elle veut continuer. Elle décide donc d'aller un peu plus haut. Grave erreur ! Stéphanie perd le contrôle du balai qui s'emporte. Il Fit plusieurs vrilles dans les airs et elle du se cramponner pour ne pas tomber. Après quelques vrilles de plus, Stéphanie lâche le balai, tombe lourdement sur le sol et perd connaissance._

_Élisabeth Potter voit le balai de son fils dans les air et va voir ce qui ce passe. Quand elle arrive dans le fond du jardin, elle voit sa fille étendue par terre, inconsciente. Ni une ni deux, elle se précipite vers elle et vérifie son pou. Une fois rassurée, elle arrête le balais, prend sa fille dans ses bras elle retourne vers la maison._

_Quelques temps plus tard, James Potter arrive à __Ste Mangouste. Son père lui a dit qu'il y avait eu un accident avec sa sœur et son balai. Son balai va bien, mais sa sœur a eu une jambe cassée et un poignet foulé. Il entre dans la chambre de sa sœur, salue ses parents et s'installe à son chevet_

_- Salut ! Dit James_

_- Salut !_

_- Ça va mieux ?_

_- Oui … Et ton balai, il n'est pas cassé ?_

_- Oui ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Désolée de l'avoir pris, dit-elle en baissant les yeux._

_- Pour cette fois ça va mais ne refais plus jamais ça ! Car la prochaine fois tu ne seras peut-être pas aussi chanceuse._

_- Désolée … J'aurais pu briser ton balai neuf._

_- Mon balai, ce n'est pas important, le plus important c'est que tu aurais pu être plus blessée._

_- Mais. Tu n'es pas fâché que je l'aie pris sans ta permission._

_- Non, ce qui me fâche c'est que tu aies mis ta santé en péril. Un balai, ça se remplace. Mais pas une petite sœur comme toi._

_Il la serre dans ses bras._

_*fin du flash back*_

-J'ai bien cru te perdre cette journée-là. Et aujourd'hui, tu es dans une situation bien pire. Et tu vois, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas su te protéger et j'en suis désolé. Allez, petite sœur réveille-toi.

Mais rien ne se passe.

Je pose ma tête sur le lit où est ma sœur et ferme les yeux. Quand tout à coup je sens quelque chose remuer. Je me redresse et vois la main de ma sœur bouger puis ses paupières.

-MME POMFRESH, MAMAN, PAPA, VENEZ VITE ! Crié-je

Les trois adultes accourent.

-Que se passe t-il M. Potter ? Me demande l'infirmière

-Elle a bougé !

Mme Pomfresh s'approche d'elle et lui demande doucement :

-Miss Potter, vous m'entendez ?

Pour seule réponse ma sœur ouvre les yeux.

_**À suivre...**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, J'espere que vous avez aimé! À la prochain et laissez des REVIEWSS**_

_**Nakuru**_


	5. Réveil et Discussions !

_**NDA : Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désole d'avoir pris t'en de temps pour publier. Je suis vraiment surcharger de travail que j'ai pas une minute à moi. Mais à partir de maintenant tout va repartir. C'est aussi le cas du **__**Fardeau du destin**__** dont le prochain chapitre ne devrait plus tarder.**_

_**Disclaimer : Tout les personnage d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. A part Stéphanie Potter.**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

**Chapitre 5 : Réveil et Discussions !**

POV Steph

Tout est tellement flou, j'entends des personnes parler mais je ne comprends, rien comme s'ils parlaient dans une autre langue. J'ai très mal à la tête, comme si un troupeau d'éléphant y courait. Je finis par entendre Mme Pomfresh me demander si je l'entends alors j'ouvre les yeux.

Au début, tout est embrouillé, puis je commence à distinguer des formes et des visages. Je vois Mme Pomfresh penchée sur moi, mon frère et mes parents plus loin. Ils ont tous l'air soulagé. Mais je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai mal partout et j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours entiers. Et puis je commence à me rappeler ce qui est arrivé. Le math de quiddicth, le Cognard qui fonce sur moi, la douleur et puis plus rien. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sort, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la bouche en feu. Elle est toute pâteuse. J'avale un coup puis je réessaie de parler.

- Combien de temps ?

- Presque 2 semaines. Me dit l'infirmière.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est une horrible douleur à la tête, puis plus rien.

-Après avoir reçu le Cognard sur la tête, tu es tombée de ton balai, me dit ma mère. Ton frère t'a transportée ici. Tu est tombée dans le coma puis ton cœur s'est arrêté. On a eu très peur, ma chérie. Mais maintenant tout va bien aller.

Je souris. Ma mère me sert dans ses bras, puis mon père et enfin mon frère, qui me dit qu'il est content que je sois réveillée. Puis Mme Pomfresh leur dit qu'il faut que je me repose et qu'ils quittent l'infirmerie. Après m'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, mes parents sortent de l'infirmerie, suivis de mon frère. Lentement mes yeux se ferment et je me laisse emporter dans un repos bien mérité.

* * * * * *

En me réveillant le lendemain, je vois le visage de mon frère penché vers moi.

- Bonjours petite marmotte.

- Salut. Il est quelle heure ? Demandé-je d'une voix rauque.

- 7h00 du matin.

Il me tend un vers d'eau que je m'empresse de boire.

- Ahh ça fait du bien. Au fait que fais-tu ici d'aussi bonne heure ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans la Grande Salle ?

- Si, mais je voulais te voir avant d'aller en cours, répond t-il.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- De un pour être sur que j'ai pas rêvé hier (je souris à cette remarque) et de deux pour te parler de ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu étais dans le coma.

- Je t'écoute.

- Eh bien, nous avons découvert que le fait que tu aies reçu un Cognard n'était pas un accident, commence mon frère

- Pas un accident ??

- C'est Lucius Malefoy qui a tout organisé. Il a demandé à Crabe de te lancer un Cognard. Tu t'en doutes, j'étais fou de rage quand j'ai appris ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Es bien je l'ai frappé. Puis il avoué. Le professeur McGonagall est arrivée, il a tout nié mais on a réussi à ce qu'il se fasse prendre.

- Super ! Mais comment ?

- Grâce à Lily Evans.

Je le regarde, surprise.

- La fille que tu aimes ?

- Oui, répond t-il, les joues commençants à être rouges.

- Mais je croyais qu'elle te détestait.

Il ne répond pas et regarda l'heure.

-Va falloir que j'y aille. Je repasserai plus tard.

- D'accord.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et quitte l'infirmerie.

* * * * *

L'après-midi a été longue … J'ai lu, je me suis reposée, puis mes parents sont venus et j'ai encore lu. Dire que j'en ai encore pour deux jours comme ça. Le bruit de la porte de l'infirmerie me sort de ma stupeur. Je lève les yeux en m'attendant à voir mon frère … mais que n'est pas ma surprise en voyant Lily Evans. Elle s'approche lentement.

- Salut, me dit-elle

- Salut.

Un silence pesant s'installe …

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, merci.

Autre silence..

- Pourquoi tu es venue me voir ?

- Et bien je voudrais te parler.

- De quoi ?

- Ton frère ….

Elle veux me parlée de James … étrange.

- Je t'écoute.

- Bon et bien tu n'es pas sans savoir que ton frère m'aime …

Je hoche la tête comme seule réponse.

- Et bien je dois t'avouer que je l'aime aussi.

Je me pince pour être sûre de ne pas rêver.

- Tu l'aimes ? Mais pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis venue. Oui, j'aime ton frère … mais j'ai peur.

- De quoi ?

- De n'être qu'un béguin. Qu'un amour passager.

Je lui souris et lui fais signe de s'asseoir.

- Je te comprends. Mais je peux t'assurer que tu es plus qu'un amour passager.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Et bien je connais mon frère. J'ai remarqué que quand il te regarde, il a cette petite étincelle dans les yeux qui fait qu'on sait qu'il t'aime. Il te regarde comme si tu étais la seule femme au monde … la plus belle. C'est comme ça que je le sais.

Elle sourit de bonheur et me prend dans ses bras.

-Merci.

- Ça me fait plaisir. Et je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider et aider mon frère.

- Tu es vraiment la petite sœur idéale.

- Merci. Mais vite, va lui parler et tu reviendras me dire comment ça s'est passé.

- Oui merci ! Dit-elle en se levant

Un peu avant qu'elle quitte l'infirmerie je crie son nom et elle se retourne.

- Au fait, merci d'avoir dit à McGonagall que c'était Malefoy.

Elle sourit encore et quitte l'infirmerie. Je reprends mon livre et me plonge dans ma lecture en attendant mon frère, sachant qu'il va venir ici aussitôt que Lily va lui avoir parlé.

_**A**__** suivre**_

_**Et bien voilà si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va arriver à James et Lily et de qui est amoureuse Stéphanie. Alors on se dans le prochain chapitre. Laisser des reviews pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en pensé.**_

_**Bisou Nakuru**_


	6. Une nouvelle amie ? Sortie à Preaulard

_**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas enfin un nouveau chapitre...non je ne suis pas morte, il c'est juste passer trop de choses dans ma vie et j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche ! Mais vous allez voir que je vais me reprendre et en plus ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer.**_

_**disclaime: Les personnage d'Harry potter appartiennent à J.k Rowling**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

**Chapitre 6 : Une nouvelle amie ? Sortie ****à ****Pre-au-lard.**

Comme j'en étais sûre, mon frère est venu me voir aussitôt que Lily lui a parlée, et nous avons discuté longtemps…enfin jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière lui ordonne de le laisser me reposer. Le lendemain je me réveilla vers 9h du matin et je continua mon livre, car il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire dans cette foutu infirmerie, vivement que je puisse sortir. Perdue dans ma lecture je n'entendis pas la porte de l'infirmerie ouvrir et une personne entré.

- Je dérange ? Fis une voix

Je sursauta faisant tomber mon livre puis je me tournai vers la personne.

-Sirius ! Que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je les joues prenant un léger teint rouge.

-Et bien, je me disais que tu devais t'ennuyer à rien faire toute seule ici, alors je me suis dis que tu aimerais bien un peu de compagnie. Dit –il souriant

- Tu as bien pensé, je commençais a trouver le temps long et a être tanner de lire.

- Et bien Super Sirius va te distraire !

-Super Sirius……. ??

Il prend une chaise et s'assois.

-Quand peux- tu sortir ? Me demande-t-il.

-Demain.

-Et quand tu vas reprendre les cours ?

-Lundi.

Et on continu de parler. J'ai beau connaître Sirius depuis maintenant 7 ans, il y a plusieurs choses de lui que je ne savais pas. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir qu'il soit venu me voir. Il est tellement beau avec ses yeux bleu et ses cheveux noir, j'ai toujours été jalouse de toutes les filles avec qui il est sorti.. Car je dois bien le dire, je suis amoureuse de Sirius et ça depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu. Le coup de foudre, il a toujours été gentil avec moi. Sirius continuait à parler mais moi je n'écoutais plus.

-Ça va ? Me demande-t-il.

- Oui. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Il rie doucement puis regarde l'heure. 12h30 !

-Ouah, il est déjà l'heure de manger. Je ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre les autres. On ce vois demain.

- Oui. Merci d'être venu me voir !

-Ça fait plaisir !

Il me donne un bec sur la joue puis quitte l'infirmerie. Moi je suis au ange. L'infirmière arrive avec le repas du midi et une potion calment. Je mange lentement partie dans mon petit monde puis je bois ma potion, Je fini par m'endormir la main sur la joue.

Quand je me suis réveiller quelque heure plus tard j'ai continuer ma lecture, puis j ai reçus la visite Catherine La soirée passa lentement mais quand je me redormie le soir, je me dis que demain je serais de retour dans le dortoir avec mes amis.

Jeudi le 21 octobre 1976 sera une date gravée dans ma mémoire, car après presque 2 semaines je sors enfin de l'infirmerie. En me réveillant ce matin, je m'étais sentie très heureuse, car j'allais enfin retrouver mes amis et mes affaires. En ce moment je suis assise sur le lit et j'attends que mon frère arrive. La porte de l'infirmerie grince et mon frère rentre en compagnie de Sirius, Rémus, de son autre ami un peu grassouillet Peter Pettigrew, qui est très discret et que je connais peu et bien sûre de Lily.

- Alors prête pour le grand retour dans le dortoir des gryffondor! Me demande mon Frère

- Ohh que oui. Répondis-je en souriant

Je commence à me redresser avec l'aide de mes bras, je pose un pied par terre, puis l'autre, je commence à me lever doucement, mes jambes trembles à cause que je n'ai pas marché depuis plusieurs jours. Enfin depuis je suis prise de légère nausée qui passe vite, je fais un pas.. Puis je m'écroule.

- Steph … Crièrent les autres

Je crois que je suis encore trop faible pour marcher!

Mon frère et Sirius s'approchent de moi pour m'aider a me relever puis je sens un bras passer au tour de ma taille, je regarde me frère et voyant que ce n'était pas lui je regarde Sirius surprise.

Je vais t'aider à marcher si tu veux. Me Dit-il en souriant.

Merci ! dis-je en rougissant un peu.

Mon frère ne pose pas de question mais je vois que Lily me regarde en souriant. Je tour la tête l'air de rien puis commence à marcher avec l'aider de Sirius. Après un long moment nous finissons pas arriver au dortoir Lily dis le mot de passe et nous rentrons, plusieurs gryffondor sont présent dans la salle commun, certain vienne me dirent qu'il sont contents que j'aille mieux d'autre ne ce contente que de me lancer un sourire ou un regard, étant donner que les garçon de peuvent pas monter du coter des filles c'est Lily qui m'aide a monter jusqu 'à ma chambre ou je retrouve Catherine et mes autre amies. Elle m'aide a m'asseoir sur mon lit puis s'assoie à côté de moi. Mes autres amies viennent nous rejoindre

Alors ça fait du bien d'être de retour ? Me demande Hallier

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Lui dis-je

On est contente de te revoir Steph. Me dis Océane

Même si on dormais mieux sans tes ronflements. Dis Catherine

Je ne ronfle même pas. Lui dis-je en faisant semblant d'être vexer.

Nous partons toute à rire. Nous parlons quelque temps puis arriva le temps pour elles d'allées dîner, moi je pouvais manger dans ma chambre, tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'appeler un Elf de maison pour qu'il m'apporte mon repas. Toute mes amies était partie il ne restait dans la pièce plus que moi et Lily.

Tu ne vas pas dîner. Lui demandai-je

Dans quelque instant, je voulais te parler.

-Vas-y.

-Et bien je voulais te poser une question ou deux. Premièrement … es-tu amoureuse de Sirius?

Je rougis puis lui dis que oui. Que ça faisait bientôt 7 ans que je l'aimais

-7 ans. Dit-elle alors ça veux dire que tu la aimé la première fois que tu la vu

- Oui, tu vois la première fois que je l'ai vue je l'ai trouver tellement beau et il était vraiment gentil avec moi, et quand il est parti de chez lui et qu'il est venu vivre chez nous l'été passer j'était au ange car je pouvais le voir tout les jours, même si il ne me remarquais même pas. J'ai toujours été jalouse quand mon frère disant qu'il avais une fille dans ça vie car je la trouvais chanceuse d'avoir ce que je ne pourrai jamais avoir, je voudrai tellement qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me sert dans ses bras et qu'il me dise « Je t'aime ».

Lily me sourie puis me sert dans ses bras.

-Ne dis pas que c'est impossible car on ne ces ce que la vie nous réserve.

Et toi depuis quand aime tu mon frère? Dis-je pour change de sujet

- Et bien tu vois je crois que c'est depuis la fin de l'an passer, ou il a commencer à être moins sur de lui et plus gentil. Avant de le trouvais imbécile et immature, mais quand j'ai vu qu'il avais vraiment changer je me suis dis que je pouvais bien lui laisser une chance.

- Tu as bien fais, car on voit bien que mon frère t'aime énormément. Bon quelle est l'autre question.

- Ah oui… je voulais savoir si toi et moi nous pouvions commencer à devenir amie?

- Avec plaisir Lily. Lui dis-je avec un gros sourire.

*****

Samedi arriver une sortie a Pré au Lard avait été prévue afin que les élèves puissent ce trouver un costume pour la fête qui aller ce dérouler dans la grande salle le soir de l'halloween qui serait dimanche de la semaine d'après. J'étais très exciter par cette sortie car j'allais enfin pourvoir sortie de l'école et bouger un peu plus.

M'étirant pour dégourdir mes muscles endormis je regarda l'heure pour découvrir qu'il n'était que 6h30 du matin alors que le petit déjeuner ne serais servis qu'à 8h. Sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas me rendormir, je me leva et alla prendre une bonne douche pour bien commencer la journée. Après m'avoir fait sécher les cheveux et m'être habille je sortie de la salle de bain et regarda de nouveau l'heure pour voir qu'il était rendu 6h45. Je pris donc mes devoirs que j'avais en retard à cause de mon absence et descendis dans la salle commune sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller mes compagne de chambre. Rendu en bas des escaliers je fus surprise de voir que je n'était pas seul. Il y avait aussi Rémus qui lisait un livre devant le feu. Je m'approcha de lui lentement et posa la main su son épaule.

- Bonjour Rémus

Je le vis sursauter puis il se tourna vers moi.

- Bonjour Stéph, Tu ma fais faire le saut. Dit-il en riant

- Désoler. Ça te dérange si je m'assoie?

- Bien sur que non.

Je m'assis donc à coté de lui et ouvra mon manuel de métamorphose. Il faillait que je fasse 2 rouleaux sur les types de transformation de base et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi écrire. Après quelques minutes de lecture de referma mon livre en soupirant.

- tu as un problème ? Me demanda Rémus

- Je ne sais pas quoi écrire pour mon devoir de métamorphose.

- C'est sur quoi ?

- Les types de transformation de base.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Me dit-il

-Ça serait vraiment gentil de ta part.

Il se pencha alors sur mon devoir et commença à m'explique les transformations de base.

Rémus et moi étant plonger dans mes devoirs, nous n'avion pas remarquer que les gens commençais à descendre des dortoirs afin d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner. C'est quand mon frère posa la main sur mon épaule que je vis qu'il y avait du monde dans la salle commun et je crois que ce fut la même chose pour Rémus. Je regarda ma montre pour me rendre compte qu'il était rendu 8h15, surprise de vois que le temps avait passer aussi vite en faisant mes devoir avec Rémus je me leva me pour m'apercevoir que mon estomac me criais famine.

- Je crois qui est temps qu'on aille déjeuner tu ne crois pas. Dis-je à Rémus

-Oui je pense que tu as raison.

Alors accompagner de mon frère et de Lily qui nous avait rejoint nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle. Quelques minutes après que nous nous soyons installé Sirius et Peter nous rejoignaient.

-J'ai hâte à tantôt, ma première sortir a Près-au-Lard avec l'école. Dis-je toute exciter.

- Calme toi un peu sinon tu va finir par t'étouffer avec ton déjeune. Me dis mon grand frère.

-Vous savez que j'ai entendu parler qu'ils voulaient mettre les sorties a Près-au-Lard possible seulement à partir de la 3ème année. Dit Lily.

-Mais c'est injuste pour les plus jeunes qui veulent y aller aussi. Dis-je fâcher.

- Ce n'est que des rumeurs pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'ils ne le feront pas. Dit-elle

-J'espère que non. Lui dis-je

Après le petit déjeuner nous sommes retourner dans le dortoir afin de prendre des capes chaud afin de ne pas prendre froid du au fait qu'il fais plutôt froid en ce mois d'octobre. Une fois dehors je remis mon autorisation à Rusard et alla rejoindre les autres.

Près-au-Lard n'étant pas très loin de Poudlard ça ne nous avait pris que dix minutes de marche pour y arriver .Une fois rendu je regarda tout les magasin qu'il y avait , c'était incroyable. Pour commencer nous avion décider d'aller chez Zonko puis chez Honeyduks, la boutique de Quiditch, le magasin où nos allions acheter nos costumes pour fini au Trois balais afin de boire un bièreaubeurre qui selon tous était la meilleure boisson qui soit. Les trois premières boutiques finies nous nous dirigions vers un magasin où on pouvoir voir dans la vitrine plus sorte de costume d'halloween. Une fois à l'intérieur nous nous séparons, Lily et moi d'un coté et les quatre garçons de l'autres.

Je regardais toutes les sortes de costumes qu'il y avait et j'étais émerveillé. Que ce soir princesse, fée, gnome, troll, loup-garous et même des costumes moldu comme ceux des personnages de « film pour enfant » selon ce que ma dis Lily, peu importe ce que c'est un film les costumes était très beau! Je regardais un costume de vampire quand je vie LE costume le plus beau du monde, il s'agissait d'un robe blanche avec un peu de or dans le bas, sur le léger décolleté et sur les manche. La robe était longue en arrière mais arrivais au genou en avant, les manche était un peu bouffante et il y avait des sandales a petit talon de couleur or qui venais avec ainsi que des accessoires pour les cheveux dont un magnifique diadème. Je le voulais ce costume, j'allai donc l'essayer. Elle me faisait parfaitement, mais en regardant le prix je vis que je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour l'avoir. Déprimé je ne vis pas mon frère arriver derrière moi.

- Elle est très belle cette robe! C'est le costume que tu vas prendre ?

- J'aurais voulu. Dis-je en soupirant. Mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent.

-Prend la. Me dis mon frère.

-Mais….

- Je vais te passer ce qu'il te manque.

-Merci grand frère. Dis-je en sautant dans ses bras en souriant.

********

Assis au trois balais sirotant ma bièreaubeurre payer par Sirius étant donner que j'avais tout dépenser pour mon costume , j'écoutais les quatre maraudeur parler de la prochain farce qu'il préparais pour le soir de l'halloween. J'admirais Sirius quand j'entendis Lily me parlée.

-Tu devrais lui demander.

- Quoi?

-tu devrais demander à Sirius d'aller avec toi à la soirée d'halloween. Dit-elle.

-Tu es folle! En plus je suis sure qu'il a déjà quelqu'un.

- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir.

- Qu'est que tu….

- Alors les garçons avez-vous une cavalière pour la soirée d'halloween? Demanda Lily au trois garçons en face d'elle sachant que James y allait avec elle.

- Moi je n'ai encore personne. Dit Remus

-Moi non plus. Dit Peter tellement bas qu'on croirait qu'il murmurait.

-Et toi Sirius, demanda Remus

- moi j'y vais avec une élève de Serdaigle de 7ème année.

- Ah d'accord. Dit Lily

Je la regardai aussitôt avec un regards qui voulais dire « je te l'avais bien dis » et elle me répondis avec un petit sourire voulant dire « Désoler ». Un peu déprimer je n'écouta pas les reste de la conversation et il fut l'heure de partir. Ce soir la dans mon lit je me dis que cette sortie avant été merveilleuse, mais que j'aurais aimer pouvoir invite Sirius a cette soirée.

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Le prochain arrivera bientôt ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne prendra pas un ans promis.**_

_**Laissez des Review ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos commentaire**_

_**Nakuru Akisawa**_


	7. Joyeaux Anniversaire

_Bon ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas publier de chapitre, mais avec tout les choses que j'ai à faire et bien j'ai pas beaucoup le temp d'écrire. Je sais que j'ai des fautes d'orthographes et j'en suis désolée, je fais du mieux que je peux car je n'ai plus de beta alors s'il-vous-plait ne m'envoyer plus de review à propos de ça. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous penser de l'histoire en général et moi de mon côté je vais faire attention au faute._

_Bon et bien je vous laisse à votre lecture._

_Diclaimer: les personnages appartiennent a J-K Rowling sauf quelques un que j'ai inventer_

_Nakuru akisawa_

**Chapitre 7 : Joyeux Anniversaire!**

_POV Stef_

-Dring…….dring (sonnerie de réveil)

-Stupide réveil! Dis-je en sortant ma main de sous les couvertures pour l'éteindre

Je me tournai replaçant les couvertures sur ma tête dans l'espoir de dormir encore un peu. Quand d'un coup, je me redresse dans mon lit, parfaitement réveillée, me souvenant de la journée que nous étions : c'était ma fête. Sachant que je ne pourrai pas me rendormir je me leva et me dirigea vers la salle de bain.A peine dix minutes plus tard j'en ressortie doucher et habiller, Je pris mes livres pour finir mes devoirs et sortie de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune, plutôt normal car nous étions un dimanche et qu'il était seulement 7h du faisait seulement vingt minutes que j'avais commencer mon devoir de potion qu'une voix me fis sursauter.

- Cette fois, c'est moi qui ta fait sursauter. Dit Rémus en essayant de ne pas rire.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'étais concentré dans mon travail. Dis-je en faisant une grimace

Il me sourit puis vint s'asseoir a coté de moi.

-Alors que fais-tu debout à cette heure un dimanche matin. Me demanda-t-il

-j'était trop exciter pour me rendormir.

-Exciter? Pourquoi cela. Dit-il avec un petit sourire

Je le regarde avec un air étonner sur mon visage, il ne se rappelait pas de la date de ma fête ?!Voyant mon visage prendre un air triste, il se rapprocha de moi, me pris dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille

-Joyeux anniversaire Stef !

Rougissant je le remercie puis il me tendit un petit paquet emballer avec du papier argent.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose. Dit-il

J'ouvris le paquet pour y découvrir un magnifique bracelet en argent avec l'inscription : S.E.P dessus. Je le regarde surprise, puis me jeta dans ses bras en le remerciant et lui donna un bec sur la joue, le faisant rougir.

Après avoir reprit ma place nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien pendant une bonne demie heure quand Lily vint nous rejoindre, elle me souhaite bonne anniversaire puis s'assoie à coté de Rémus. Le temps passe et bientôt nous fûmes rejoins pas les autres maraudeurs et mes amies.

- C'est la fête a qui aujourd'hui ?! Dit Sirius en s'approchant de moi.

Puis il me saute dessus en criant « BONNE FÊTE » nous faisant tomber tout les deux sur le divan sur lequel nous étions, lui par dessus moi. Me retenant pour ne pas rougir comme une pivoine, je le remercie puis me libère de son emprise. Une fois debout de propose qu'on aille déjeuner, ce que tout le monde accepta.

*******

Le matin et l'après midi passèrent trop rapidement a mon goût. Plusieurs personnes me souhaitèrent bonne fête et je reçu une carte de mes parents disant que j'allais voir mon cadeaux bientôt et que j'allais beaucoup l'appré fin d'après midi, je me dirigeai vers la salle commune de griffondor , quand Rémus m'arrête.

-Stef, est que je peux te parler. Me demanda-t-il.

-Aucun problème. Dis-je.

Il m'apporte plus loin et semble chercher ces mots.

- Et bien, hummm.. Je voulais savoir humm si tu voulais. Commence-t-il.

- Si je voulais….

Il prit une grande respiration puis dit.

-Voudrais-tu venir au bal d'halloween avec moi?

Je reste figé à sa question, ne sachant quoi répondre.. Plusieurs minutes passe dans un silence inconfortable, je me racle la gorge puis pis avec un sourire.

- Avec plaisir Rémus!

Il me sourit et ensemble on ce dirige vers la salle commune. À peine entrée j'entendis un gros Surprise, Bonne Fête Stef . Je reste bouche bée sur le seuil de la porte. La salle commune était décorée, il y avait plein de choses à manger, un gâteau, des bièreaubeurres et une table remplis de cadeau.

Je sentie la main de Rémus sur mon épaule ce qui me réveille. J'avance dans la pièce avec un gros sourire et saute dans les bras de mon frère qui souriait lui aussi. En essayant de ne pas pleurer de joie j'entendis mon frère me dire tout bas.

-Bonne fête petite sœur !

Je l'embrasse sur la joue pour le remercier et remercie tout les autres. Mon frère place son bras autour de mes épaules et me fais marcher jusqu'à la table remplie de cadeau. Émerveillé je commence à prendre le paquet un à un. De la part de mes amies j'ai reçu tout ce qu'il fallait pour me coiffer : barrettes pour les cheveux, sé à friser et plat, de la mousse pour cheveux et un livre des plus belles coiffures à la mode. Lily elle m'a offert un livre sur mon sujet d'école préféré : Défense contre les forces du mal. Peter lui bien que je sois étonner qu'il m'aille fait un cadeau ma acheter des friandises de Berty Crochu et de mon frère j'ai reçu une magnifique cape d'hiver avec mon nom broder dessus. Un fois tout mes cadeaux ouvert je me rends compte que Sirius ne m'a pas fait de cadeau, sentant des larmes de tristesse envahir mes yeux je prends une respiration pour les chasser et commence à m'amuser avec les autres. Je parle avec Lily quand les lumières ce tamise et je vois mon frère s'approcher de moi un gâteau dans les mains. Le monde commence à chanter bonne fête bien que je ne sois pas sure qu'on comprenne vraiment ce qu'ils frère arrive en avant de moi et me dit

- Souffle les bougies et fait un vœux.

Je prend une grande respiration et pense à un vœu et souffle les bougier. Mes amis applaudirent puis mon frère coupe le gâteau et en sert à tout le monde, du bon gâteau forêt-noire, mon préféré.Assise sur un fauteuil à le déguster je vois Sirius ce diriger vers moi.

- Salut Potter junior. Me dit–il en souriant.

- Salut Patmol. Dis-je en utilisant son surnom de maraudeur.

-Tiens. Dit-il en me tendant un paquet emballer dans du papier mauve. Je voulais de le donner personnellement.

Je pris le paquet et le déballe et je vois un superbe cadre ou il y a une photo de moi et Sirius assit dans ma cours au beau soleil puis on va mon frère et Remus en train de courir plus loin.

- Je me souviens de cette photo, ma mère la pris l'été -je en souriant. Merci Sirius je l'adore. En disant cela je lui donne un bec sur la joue.

- Cela fait plaisir, ton frère m'a dit que tu l'aimais il y a autre choses regarde dans la boite.

Je regarde dans la boite pour y voir une petite chaîne en argent à l'intérieur. Cette fois je ne peux pas me retenir et lui saute au coup en criant un gros merci.

- Je suis content que cela te fasse plaisir. Me dit-il.

Le reste de la soirée ce passa bien, Rémus et moi avons décidé de faire la surprise aux autres sur le fait qu'on allait au bal ensemble. Mon frère et Sirius on fait plein de niaiserie pour me divertir, Bref ce fut la meilleure fête que j'ai eue.

À suivre.....

Prochain Chapitre : Le bal d'halloween.( beaucoup d'action dans celui-ci )

_Bon et bien c'est fini pour ce chapitre, pas aussi long que mon dernier,mais il est là au moin, j'ai déjà commencer le prochain alors je devrais le publier assez vite car j'ai déjà mes idées._

_Laisser vos commentaire ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lires et ça m'aide dans l'écriture de mon histoire_

_Au prochain chapitre_

_Nakuru Akisawa_


	8. Chapitre Bonus : Déclaration

_Bonjour à tous, voici un petit chapitre bonus qui ce situe à la fin du chapitre 5_

_La première partie du chapitre est du pov de Lily et la seconde de James._

_J'espère que vous allez aimer.J m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes d'orthographes_

_Diclaimer : Les Personnages appartiennent à J-K Rowling_

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Nakuru Akisawa_

**Chapitre Bonus : Déclaration!**

**Pov Lily**

Je sort de l'infirmerie en pensant à tout ce que ma dit Stéphanie à propos de l'amour que son frère a pour marche tout en réfléchissant à ce que je vais dire à James quand je vais le les corridors du Château je croise plusieurs Griffondor et je demande à chacun s'ils n'ont pas vue James ce qui en surprend plusieurs. C'est vrai, depuis quand Lily Evans celle qui est connue pour détester et éviter James Potter, chercher à le trouver.

Rendu à la porte du dortoir de Griffondor , je dis le mont de passe en espérant que James sois dans le salle fois entrée je souris en voyant qu'il est là avec les autres maraudeurs. Prenant mon courage à deux main je me dirige vers eux. Me voyant arriver Sirius donne un coup de coude à James pour que celui-ci lève la tête, et est surpris quand il voit que je suis devant lui.

- Salut Evans. Me dit-il. Que me veux l'honneur que tu viennes me parlé, moi qui croyais que tu me détestais.

Je prends une respiration et dit d'une petite voix.

-Salut James, est-ce que je pourrais te parlée seul à seul?

James paraît encore plus surpris en m'entendant dire son prénom, mais hoche la tête et se lève pour me sort du dortoir lui me suivant dans l'espoir de trouver un coin tranquille, réfléchissant vite je me dirige vers le seul endroit qui me vient à l'esprit : La tour d'astronomie, mon endroit favoris. Rendu là-bas je me tourne vers James et prends une autre grande respiration.

-Alors Evans que me veux-tu? Me demande James.

- Et bien. Dis-je en cherchant mes vois je suis allée voir ta sœur tout à l'heure et nous avons parlée.

- Tu es allée voir ma sœ?

- Pour lui poser des question, ce qui ma fait réaliser des - je

- Réaliser des choses? Me demanda-t-il

- Tu vois depuis que tu as commencer à faire moins ton vantard et montrer qui tu es vraiment, j'ai commencer à plus t'apprécier…..

Ses yeux agrandissent sous la surprise. Et murmure

- Plus m'apprécier, tu veux dire que ..?

- Oui James, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Dis-je les joues rouges.

Un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage et il s'approche de moi et me prends dans ses bras

- Lily si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je recule un peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime James Adrian Potter.

- Je t'aime Lily Rose Evans.

Il approche ça tête et dépose doucement ses lèvres sur le miennes et m'embrasse d'un baiser doux et plein d'amour, qui me donne des frissons et à lui aussi je crois. Le baiser dure plusieurs minutes, mais s'arrête car nous sommes les deux à bout de me serre dans ses bras puis me relâche lentement pour mettre son bras autour de ma taille et ensemble nous nous dirigeons vers le dortoir pour pouvoir dire la bonne nouvelle aux autres maraudeurs. En chemin nous croisons plusieurs personnes et professeurs qui nous regarde surpris, bientôt toute l'école allait savoir que Lily Evans et James Potter sont enfin ensemble.

*********************

**Pov James**

Assis dans la salle commune de Griffondor avec Sirius, Rémus et Peter, je pense à ma sœur que j'avais bien faillie perdre à cause de ce stupide serpantard Lucius Malfoy. J'avais l'intention de lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait, mais avant je vais attendre que ma sœur sorte de l'infirmerie pour pouvoir avoir un œil sur elle. Plonger dans mes pensés au lieux de faire mes devoirs je sentis Sirius me donne un coup de me lève la tête dans le but de lui demander ce qu'il avait quand je la vis : Lily Evans, ma belle Lily, juste la devant moi avec l'air de vouloir me parler. Surpris cela me pris quelques secondes avant de réagir et ne pu m'empêcher de lui dire.

- Salut Evans. Que me veux l'honneur que tu viennes me parlé, moi qui croyais que tu me détestais.

- Salut James, est-ce que je pourrais te parlée seul à seul?

Je suis encore plus surpris, car en plus qu'elle vienne me parler, elle a utilisée mon prénom, choses que je ne croyais jamais possible. Ne me sentant pas capable de parler je hoche la tête et me lève pour la suivre. Je la vois qui ce dirige vers la porte pour sortir du dortoir je la suis la tête remplie de question. Nous marchons silencieusement dans les couloir dans poudlard, tout les deux partis dans nos penser, je vis quelle ce dirigeais vers la tour d'astronomie, pour je crois qu'on sois seul. Rendu là-bas elle s'arrête et se tourne vers la vois prendre une grade respiration, mais je parle le premier.

-Alors Evans que me veux-tu?

- Et bien. Dit-elle en ayant l'aire de cherche ses mots .Tu vois je suis allée voir ta sœur tout à l'heure et nous avons parlée.

Elle est allée voir ma sœur je me demande bien pourquoi et ce que ma sœur a bien pu y dire pour qu'elle vienne me parlée. Je lui pose la question.

- Tu es allée voir ma sœ?

- Pour lui poser des question, ce qui ma fait réaliser des choses. Dit-elle

- Réaliser des choses. Dis-je pas sur de comprendre ce quelle voulais me dire.

- Tu vois depuis que tu as commencer à faire moins ton vantard et montrer qui tu es vraiment, j'ai commencer à plus t'apprécier…..

Mes yeux s'agrandisse tellement je suis a commencer à m'apprécier.. Depuis que je suis moins vantard, avoir su j'aurais arrêter plus tout. Une minute.. Lily Evans vient de me dire qu'elle M'APRÉCIAIS plus, moi James -ce qu'elle veux dire…ce que je pense. Je murmure la question.

- Plus m'apprécier, tu veux dire que ..?

Oui James, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Dit-elle les joues rouges.

À ça déclaration un grand sourire apparaît sur mes lèves. Suis-je en train de rêver? J'espère que non, car c'est un des plus beau moment de ma vie. Je m'approche de elle et la prends dans mes bras, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Lily si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment.

Elle se recule et me regarde dans les yeux

- Je t'aime James Adrian Potter

Mon manque un battement tellement il déborde de joie

- Je t'aime Lily Rose Evans.

J'approche ma tête de la sienne et dépose doucement mes lèvres sur sienne et je l'embrasse d'un baiser doux et plein d'amour, qui à l'aire de lui donner des frissons et m'en donne à moi aussi. Le baiser dure plusieurs minutes, mais s'arrête car nous sommes les deux à bout de la serre dans mes bras pour être sûr que c'est bel et bien réelle puis la relâche lentement, puis je met mon bras autour de sa taille et ensemble nous nous dirigeons vers le dortoir pour pouvoir dire la bonne nouvelle à mes amis qui vont êtres content pour moi j'en suis sûr, car j'avais enfin gagner le cœur de ma Lily. En chemin nous croisons plusieurs personnes et professeurs qui nous regarde surpris, bientôt toute l'école allait savoir que moi James Potter j'était enfin avec Lily Evans.

_Et bien voilà pour mon chapitre bonus sur la déclaration de Lily à James. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier. Je vais donc continuer la ou l'histoire en était rendu avec le chapitre pas de laisser vos commentaires_

_À bientôt et merci pour vos commentaires_

_Nakuru Akisawa_


End file.
